HALO 3: The Beginning
by Gta5ccjs
Summary: this is what I think happens in HALO 3 no flames. read Discliamer to find out the punishment of flaming me is. enjoy! readreview.
1. The Forerunner Ship

**Disclaimer: I do not own HALO, etc. this story is about what could happen in the next HALO game, HALO 3! Yes I know Dartarus is a bit cheesy, but I couldn't think of a different name. Please review with your ideas of what will happen in the next HALO game. NO FLAMES! Or I will rip your limbs off and taunt you by poking you with a pointy stick and eating your limbs, while talking calmly about the Weather, etc. Please read/ review and enjoy!. **

**The Forerunner Ship**

Location: Earth's orbit 

**Time: Unknown **

The Forerunner ship came out of Slipstream in orbit around Earth. Master Chief heard Human voices in his mike.

"We've got a new contact, unknown classification!" yelled a technician

"It's not one of ours, take it out!" order Lord Hood

"This is Spartan One One Seven, can anyone hear me, over!" announced Master Chief

"Isolate that signal" ordered Lord Hood to a communications technician. "Master Chief, you mind telling me why you're on that ship?" enquired Lord Hood

"Sir, finishing this fight" replied Master Chief

And with that Master Chief ran towards a nearby Grav-lift and pressed a random button. The Grav-lift rose quickly for a few seconds, then slowed to a stop outside a door. MC ran through the doors and abruptly stopped. He was in a Brute Armoury. Full of Brutes

"Shit" muttered MC

The Brutes stared at MC

MC stared at the Brutes

Master Chief slowly put a hand in a pocket of his armour and drew out a Plasma Grenade. He primed it and threw it into a crate of Plasma Grenades. After doing this, MC ran out and pressed another random button on the Grav-lift.

The Grenade went off, setting off the other Plasma Grenades, Fuel Rod Cannons and other explosives. All five tons of the stuff.

Onboard the Cairo, Lord Hood watched the Forerunner ship as it neared Earth. _'Oh great' _he thought_ 'more enemies to fight'._ Lord Hood sighed and turned towards a console. A blue flash caught his attention. Lord Hood gasped as a section of the Forerunner ship exploded outwards in a blue and green haze. Dismembered bodies and limbs of Brutes flew out in every direction.

A sharp mouthed guard lifted his battle rifle and said "the chief's really giving them hell, isn't he Sir!"

"I hope he wasn't killed in that blast!" said Lord Hood, aloud

MC looked through the Grav-lifts glass floor, to see a blue/green plasma ball rush through the door, annihilating the doors and pelting up the lift shaft, screaming like a million flood Combat Forms wailing. It surged up towards MC, faster then the Grav-lift.

"Son of a Fucking Bitch yelled the Chief in fright. The Grav-lift started to slow down. Soon it and possibly MC would be roadkill. Or liftkill. There was only one thing left to do. As the lift abruptly stopped, MC jumped, bending his legs for maximum height. Seven feet in the air, MC dived through the doors.

The doors closed, just as the blue/green plasma ball sped past, turning the Grav-lift into atoms.

MC got to his feet. "Dammit" he exclaimed, "there goes my ride!"

MC turned around. He was in some kind of prison area. But strangely instead of Humans being in the cells, there were Elites, Grunts and Hunters.

'_Strange _thought MC _Why are Covenant imprisoned in their own cells?'_

Movement caught MC's eyes. A Brute Captain was walking down the corridor, checking the cells. MC got out his M90 Shotgun. The counter read thirty-six cartridges. MC cocked his gun and ran towards the Brute Captain.

The Brute Captain saw MC. Of course he as it would, as it would be quite hard not to see an eight foot green warrior pelting down a corridor at you with a nasty looking Shotgun in his hands. Unless that person was absolutely stupid. The Brute roared and aimed it's Brute Shot at MC.

As the Brute fired MC jumped and flew over the Brute. As he went over the Brutes head, MC put the gun to the top of the Brutes head and fired.

The Brutes skull caved in and it fell down dead.

The imprisoned Covenant all looked startled. MC switched on his translator and crouched down by a SPECOPS Grunt and began to speak.

The Grunt, Jamanee inyournuts (real Jamaneel) was dumbstruck. One second he was sitting in his cell, waiting for his inevitable execution, when the green Demon had ran up, from nowhere, to the Brute Guard and killed him. Now he was busy trying to make contact with him.

Master Chief was busy with the translator programme, trying to make it translate human English into the Covenant dialogue and vice versa. So far, he had successfully translated Russian into Forerunner.

Even though he had been trained in IT, most of it was forgotten and replaced by memories of killing Covenant, Flood, Forerunners and the best ways to kill them. Normally it would have taken nanoseconds if Cortana had been there. Finally, though, after Ten minutes, he was able to talk in and understand the Covenant dialogue.

"Hello? Can you understand me?" MC questioned.

"Y-Yes" nervously answered the Grunt

"What is your name?"

"Jamaneel" squeaked Jamaneel

"Why are and your comrades locked up? What has happened to the Covenant?" Enquired MC.

Master Chief had seen the Covenant fighting each other in High Charity. Cortana had found out from the Covenant radio network that the Covenant had split up into two main groups.

The first group consisted of Grunts, Elites and Hunters. The second group consisted of Drones, Jackals and Brutes. Although, there were a quite few Jackals imprisoned as well.

"The Hierarchs have betrayed us" the Grunt gestured at the Covenant around him "We were captured and sentenced to death".

For a moment, MC thought. Then he came to a decision.

"I will let you and your allies go, IF you promise me on your life's that you will not attempt to kill me"

The Grunt turned to a Gold Elite Commander.

"What do we do?" asked the SPECOPS Grunt.

The Gold Elite got up and went up to MC

"We trust him" answered the Elite Commander

"Yeah, right" said MC. MC pushed the button to open the cells. The cell 'doors' slowly charged down. MC moved back against the wall and aimed his shotgun at something the Covenant couldn't see.

The Gold Elite Commander rushed out and attempted to kill MC. When he saw what the Chief's gun was pointed at, he thought otherwise.

The Chief chuckled. His gun was pointed at a Plasma barrel. If he fired, the barrel and the one's next to it would go up. Not even Master Chief would survive the plasmaball.

"Now, from what I've seen and heard, the Prophets have betrayed you, am I right?" enquired the Master Chief to the Elite

"Yes, they have"

"Then why, even though the Prophets told you to, do you still fight Humans?" asked MC, angrily.

After a pause with no answer Master Chief continued.

"Open your minds, your hearts. Why attack Humans? We never did anything to you, yet you attacked us. The Prophets ordered you to destroy us because of Religion. And now they have betrayed you. Did you ever consider your opinions on the matter? Did you ever even think, for YOURSELFS, about what you were doing? Or had the Prophets Brainwashed you completely?" MC finished.

Before the Elite could respond, the Grunt that MC had talked to earlier, walked up to MC and turned to face his Covenant allies.

"The Demon is right!" squeaked the Grunt "We are now free to express our opinions". And MY opinion is to defeat the Hierarch and his Brutes, the Flood and the Forerunners so we can end this war and go home!"

"I am fed up of seeing my fellow Grunts and friends being slaughtered for some useless cause".

"I never wanted a war, I just wanted to stay in my swamp and live in peace. Brothers, do you not hear me?" finished the Grunt, dramatically.

The reaction was imminent.

Hunters waved their shields up and down in the air and roared. The Elites threw their fists into the air and yelled. And the Grunts jumped up and down, their fists in the air, shouting "yippee!" and "yes!" and other words in their high-pitched voices.

Only the Gold Elite Commander stayed quiet. He walked up to the Master Chief and stared straight at where his eyes would, if the visor had not been there, be. The Covenant stopped cheering. The tension went up a notch. MC's finger tensed on the trigger.

The Gold Elite Commander spoke. "My name is Shangel, I am the Supreme Councillor of the Elites, Grunts and Hunters. I have realised my mistakes and I also wish for peace in the Galaxy. I am under your Command".

"No, you are not, for you know how to command these soldiers. I only ask for a Ceasefire and Co-operation" said MC.

"Very well" said the Elite, slightly put down by MC's refusal to his honourable 'Change of Hats'. We shall agree to your terms".

At this the Covenant cheered. The Elite silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"But now, we need a plan".

The MC thought for a moment. "Are there more of you imprisoned on this ship?" asked MC.

"Yes, there are other cells below this level" answered the Gold Elite.

MC thought for a few more seconds. Eventually MC spoke again. "Shangel, take your men and free the other prisoners. I will go and kill truth and set this ship for self-destruct. From there we shall escape, via the escape pods and the designated landing spot will be the Cairo Station".

"Is that an order?" smirked the Elite

"No, but I hope you agree to it" said the MC

The Gold Elite looked at his fellow soldiers. "Yes, I do".

The Covenant cheered and followed the Gold Elite out through the nearby door, which lead to a Grav-lift with doors on either side, that lead down towards the other cells. The Gold Elite shouted some orders and the Covenant split into two groups. 39 Grunts, 25 Elites and 12 hunters in each group. All in all, there were 150 Covenant. The Covenant departed, leaving the MC on his own.

MC put his gun away, crouched in a corner and switched the radio on.

"Lord Hood, are you there?" asked the MC. A few seconds of radio crackle.

"Chief, what can I do for you?" was Lord Hoods response.

"Sir, I have made a Ceasefire with the Covenant onboard this ship. To be exact, with the Elites, Grunts and Hunters. In a few minutes, I shall set the ship on Self-destruct and I, with the Covenant, shall land in the Cairo Station. Sir, I need you to open the Landing Bay doors" Explained MC.

"I see" said a startled and slightly confused Lord Hood. "Will do that"

"Thank you sir" said Spartan 117.

With that done, MC ran onto the Grav-lift, which took him up to the bridge.

The Prophet of Truth looked out over at the chaos that had filled up Earth's orbit. Five Covenant Capital Ships were all that were left of the fifteen that had attacked Earth. An explosion on the far right streaked across the battle area.

Only four Covenant Ships remained. The Humans out numbered the Covenant Ships. Well over 500 Earth ships, plus numerous MAC Gun Platforms littered the battle area.

'_It seems_ _the Humans are beginning_ _to win. Not for long though!'_ Thought the Prophet. The Brutes flitted around the bridge, manning stations or keeping guard. At one station, though there seemed to be a small crowd of Brutes.

At the centre of this gathering were two figures. The first was Tartaruses second in command, Dartarus, and the second figure was a small Forerunner robot.

"You run this ship, right?" asked Dartarus, slowly

"Yes I do" answered the tiny robot. The robot was about 1/3 of the Oracles size, and looked very similar.

"Then you know how to operate the main weapon, right?" enquired Dartarus

"Yes, but it was designed for use against the Flood, and not like this"

"Just get this working. Now!" commanded Dartarus. He pointed his Carbine at the robots eye.

The robot moved towards the consol, and after what seemed a minute of staring, the robot turned back to the Brute.

"The Laser will be fully charged in approximately five minutes" informed the robot.

Dartarus just nodded and grunted. He went to the Prophet of Truth.

"Holy Hierarch, the Shipmaster has readied the weapon. It will be ready in five minutes," informed Dartarus.

"Very good, Dartarus, fire when ready, destroy them and then plot a course for the third HALO"

"Yes, Holy one" thanked Dartarus.

MC was on the Grav-lift, going up. His weapons were fully loaded and he was ready for battle. The Grav-lift slowed to a stop outside a grand pair of doors. Two heavily armed Brute Captains, one on each side, keeping guard.

They roared as soon as they saw MC and charged. Master Chief pelted towards the first Brute and kicked him in the stomach. The Brute Captain went down, and MC shot him in the neck.

'_It seems that Brutes can be winded. I could use this to my advantage!' _

The other Brute hesitated when it saw it's comrade fall. MC threw a Plasma Grenade at the Brute, but the Brute stepped to one side. The Brute fired two grenades in quick succession.

Master Chief managed to dodge the first grenade, but the second grenade hit him in the stomach. The resulting explosion propelled the MC across the room. He hit the floor. In his head was a high-pitched grating sound. It slowly died down.

The Brute watched the MC with unblinking eyes. He knew what this being was. It had killed many Covenant.

The Demon.

That was what it was called.

The Hierarchs had even gone so far as to announce that if any Covenant soldier managed to kill this Demon, then they would be promoted to Honour Guard Captain. The Brute in question was determined to collect that prize. After all the 'Demon' seemed to be already dead.

MC was about to do the oldest Battle Technique there was. 'Playing Dead'. The Brute walked up to MC and crouched down. Quick as a flash MC shot the Brute with the shotgun. In the Brutes faceplate. The Brute groaned in pain as the MC aimed his shotgun at the Brutes head.

"That hurt" said Master Chief in a dramatic way and fired.

Brains and bones littered the floor. MC strode towards and through the grand doors. Straight onto the bridge, which was full of Brutes.

Amazingly, none of the twenty five Jackals or fifteen Brute Captains noticed the MC. MC liked this a lot.

'_Grenade-a-thon!'_ Thought MC

Taking two Plasma grenades, MC primed them and threw them at the most combustible objects. The Plasma grenades landed onto to explosive barrels, one on each side of the room.

MC then primed three Fragmentation Grenades and threw them. Two of the grenades landed in the group of Brutes, the Brutes that were guarding the small robot as it readied the Laser.

The third Frag Grenade was aimed at the Prophet of Truth, but it bounced of the Prophets chair and got wedged inside a console that a Jackal was disembowelling. The Covenant in the room all stared at MC. For some though it was too late.

The following events are unable to be described properly. Not because of the gruesomeness of the events, it's just that it's too difficult to describe. I will try to describe it to you as best as I can. Without visual aid.

The Grenades exploded. The Jackal that was underneath the disembowelled console, was lifted out from under the console by blue Plasma that looked like blue fire. The Electricity set the Plasma off and it turned into a blue Plasma fireball, which covered the Jackal, and burned it to atomic level.

The Brutes near 'da laser' console had their legs shredded off. The detached limbs flew across the room. Two such limbs hit two Jackals.

One unlucky Jackal had the limb soar through its stomach, effectively chopping it in half. It lay on the floor, squealing in complete and utter agony, blood dribbling uncontrollably from its stomach.

The lucky Jackal had its head ripped off its neck like a football by the Brutes dismembered leg.

The head exploded when it hit the wall.

The Plasma grenades, along with the barrels, imploded. Shards of super heated metal flew everywhere.

The shards went straight through the Jackals and got stuck in the Brutes. Plasma fires spread over the bodies.

An uninjured Brutes leg caught fire. At this time, the Brutes hair was dry. In seconds he was on fire. Screams of agony filled the room as twenty Jackals and twelve Brutes died in severe pain and torment.

As this was happening, Master Chief sat in a corner rocking back and forwards, with his hands over his visor. Master Chief was listening to a random piece of Classical music whilst humming to it.

Eventually MC got up, switched the music off and surveyed the mess. most of the dead Jackals bodies were twitching. There were only five Jackals and three Brutes left alive.

One Brute had its legs in its arms. MC rushed forward and butchered the remaining Jackals. MC then clobbered the Brute to death with its own legs. The Brutes saw this and they both simultaneously committed suicide.

MC looked towards the door that the Prophet of Truth had exited. The words **Escape Pod Released** spread across it frame.

Then the Self-Destruct sequence began. Five minutes till detonation. Master Chief turned around and ran out of the bridge, towards the escape pods.

**End Disclaimer: liked it? Good. Hated it? Die! This is my first above 1000 word chapter so no flaming if it is bad. Only Constructive Criticism will be appreciated! **


	2. Allegiance

**Disclaimer: I r Weasel chained to a Rabbit destroying Genron (you need to have played Whiplash). That is all. I spent ages doing this so no flames or you will die a painful, horrific death. La. That is all. Enjoy! **

**My thanks to the following people who reviewed my stories!**

**Yomiko the hellbunny slayer: Thanks for the review! Did you know you're the first reviewer to read and review my FIRST above 1000 word story? Congratulations! Your review has boosted my morale and I will now write more chapters. Thanks! By the way I like your penname.**

One day in the Threscik household 

**Gta5ccjs: hi Threscik, I've come to eat your limbs!**

**Threscik: but I liked your story!**

**Gta5ccjs: really?**

**Threscik: yeah **

**Gta5ccjs: ah (leaves)**

Allegiance 

Space Location: Unknown Planet Location: Delta HALO 

**Time: Unknown **

The body of Tartarus lay flat on the stone floor. Purple Blood spread across the floor, congealing into a puddle. A figure cast its shadow over the dead body. The owner of the shadow had their attention directed at the HALO device.

The Pulsating stream of energy powered the device's charge as it prepared to fire. The Elite looked on with sadness in its eyes.

Miranda Keyes jumped off the rotating platform. She ran to the console, which held the 'Sacred Icon' and pulled it out. The HALO device fired. A blue orb with a matching tail sailed upwards. The charge reaches the middle of HALO and detonated.

It was a miss fire.

Miranda Keyes stood staring at the console as it changed.

"What's that?" Enquired Keyes

The Oracle stopped descending and Sergeant Johnson landed on the stone floor.

"A beacon" simply stated the Oracle as it reached the 3-metre mark and hovered there.

"What's it doing?" questioned Keyes

"Communicating, at Superluminal speed with a frequency of-

"Communicating with what?" asked Keyes

"The other Installations" answered the Oracle

"Show me"

"Failsafe Protocol: In the event of unauthorised shut-down, the entire system will move to standby status. All remanding platforms are now ready for Remote Activation". Commentated the Oracle as the remaining rings appeared on screen.

"Remote Activation? From here?"

"Don't be ridiculous," mocked the Oracle

"Listen, Tinkerbell, don't make me-" threatened Sergeant Johnson

"Then where? Where would someone go to activate the other rings?" interjected Keyes

"Why, the Ark, of course" answered the Oracle

"And where, Oracle, is that?" questioned the Arbiter

"The Ark is located in the Forerunner's Capital City. It is about 20 light-years away."

"That should be easy," muttered the Sergeant.

"The City is infected with a very large force of Flood," continued the Oracle

"Ah" breathed The Sergeant

"And the Security Systems are at full Red Alert. If any life form goes near the City they will be immediately annihilated." Finished the Oracle

The Sergeant stared at the Oracle. "Shit" he muttered, audibly.

"Only those who belong to the Forerunners can enter" Added the Oracle.

At this point the Sergeant is frowning at the Oracle, while his finger is tensed over the trigger to his gun. Obviously dark thoughts were being directed at the Oracle.

"Lets go" ordered Miranda to the Sergeant. The two Humans exited the Control Room, followed by the Arbiter and his Elites. Outside a Phantom hovered ready for passengers to embark.

"That's handy" noted Keyes

"We must join our remaining fleet" announced the Arbiter

Without a word spoken by Miranda Keyes or Sergeant Johnson, the two Humans and the Elites stepped into the Phantoms Grav-lift. A small robot followed the group.

The Phantom soared through space. Its target, the flagship _Saviour's Patriot_. The

Phantom entered a docking bay and its occupancy disembarked. The crowd moved towards a group Elites, Grunts and Hunters, all SPECOPS.

"I am Jilanamee'. I am the captain of this ship, and of the 'Rebel' fleet that has assembled near The Forerunners Home world" announced the Gold Elite Captain of the second, larger and heavily armed crowd.

"I am Miranda Keyes, Captain of _In Amber Clad_" announced Keyes in return.

"I am sure you are all hungry. Let us go to the messhall for food".

The crowd moved off towards the mess hall.

Miranda Keyes stood on the bridge of the _Saviour's Patriot_, surveying the screen. Space sped past them as Slipspace carried them to their destination. Keyes felt a presence at her side. It was Johnson and five marines. Keyes looked at the marines, puzzled. Johnson caught the look.

"These marines were prisoners of the Covenant" answered Johnson, even before the question was asked.

"It seems that the Elites are now our allies" commented Keyes

"So are the Grunts and the Hunters".

A movement caught Keyes and Johnson's attention simultaneously. The Arbiter and the Captain of the _Saviour's Patriot _entered. Both were flanked by a dozen Silver clad Elites with Plasma Rifles and Energy Swords. The Arbiter and the Captain walked over to Keyes and Johnson. The Arbiter spoke first.

"I have been talking to Jilanamee'. We will reach the Forerunners Home world in one of your Earth 'Hours'.

"We need to go to High Charity to pick up Master Chief" 'requested' Keyes

"High Charity is overrun with Flood. I am afraid the Demon is most likely dead" stated the Captain

"Sir, We have received a transmission from High Charity!" announced a Blue armoured Elite. Everyone looked over in interest.

"Play the message back. Put it on the Holographic Pedestal" ordered Jilanamee

A Gold Elite appeared on the Pedestal. The Pedestal was the same size as the one used by Cortana in _Gravemind_.

"_I am Commander Shangelt. I am the Commander of the Elites, Grunts and Hunters stationed at High Charity. _

The Flood has taken High Charity. I have pulled back my remaining forces to a stronghold, but it will be only a matter of time before The Flood finds us and overruns us. Help us!"

The message ended. A quietness had befallen the bridge. The Gold Captain, or Zealot, turned to face Miranda Keyes. He spoke

"We shall go to High Charity and rescue Shangelt and his brothers. If the Demon is there and if he is still alive you will tell him that we have become allies. I shall not risk my brothers being killed by the Demon. Although I doubt he will believe you."

Keyes stared intently at Jilanamee, who stared back at her. At last she spoke

"He is still alive, and he will listen to us" she said defiantly.

"Very well, we shall go to High Charity"

The City was in ruins. Buildings lay crumbled. Bodies of Flood, Covenant and Humans littered the ground. A lone Combat Form stood staring at the empty space. It had once been a Red Elite, proud and defiant.

Now it was a Combat Form. Pure madness filled its eyes. And through these mad, unblinking eyes it watched silently as the _Saviour's Patriot_ exited Slipspace and released several Phantoms.

It cried its War cry and ran to meet them.

**Disclaimer: third chap soon. Recently updated. **


	3. The Cairo Station

Disclaimer: I'm not really good at disclaimers. In this chapter, I am writing some humour. I'd like to point out that 'Sacred Area', which is in the first chap, means meat and two veg, if you get my meaning.I have decided to pick on a Grunt because I find them funny. The Grunt will be called Random Grunt. **REVIEW! **I NEED YOUR REVIEWS! THEY ARE MY LIFE BLOOD! **REVIEW!**

**The Cairo Station**

Master Chief sped down the corridors, towards the escape pods. A few seconds later, MC reached the escape pods. All of the escape pods were full of Covenant.

"Demon!" came a voice

MC looked to his right. Shangel was waving at him from an open escape pod at the end of the corridor. Sped up the corridor and jumped into the escape pod. The escape pod and its companions escape pods launched into outer space. MC got his com out.

"Lord Hood, can you hear me?"

"MC is that you?" asked Hood

"Sir, can you see any Covenant escape pods in your radar?"

"Yes I can. I presume its you?"

"Yes sir its me"

"I have opened Bay 7. Happy landings!"

MC switched off the com. Random Grunt was at the controls, panicking while doing that dance that they do when they panic. MC threw the Grunt off and steered the escape pod in the direction off the Cairo Station.

"Is Truth dead?" enquired Shangel as he dodged as Random Grunt flew over his head. Two Gold Elites were playing Tennis, using Random Grunt as the Tennis ball.

"No, he escaped" muttered MC

The Cairo Station loomed towards them. It's MAC gun fired, sending a MAC bolt towards a nearby Covenant ship. The ships forward hull disintegrated. The Covenant ship retaliated, sending blue plasma towards the MAC gun. The plasma crashed into the MAC gun but it hardly damaged it. Another MAC round hit the Covenant ship. The MAC round hit the Bridge of the Covenant ship, its contents spilling out into space.

MC's eyes witnessed this whole event, not concentrating on the pods direction. Random Grunt landed on MC's head. This brought MC back to reality. His eyes darted back to the screen. The Cairo Station was closer than before. A lot closer.

MC steered the pod towards hanger 7.

The game of Tennis finished, the score was 45-15, and Random Grunt staggered up to Shangel

"Shangel, tell the other pods to follow our lead and land in landing bay 7"

"Yes Sir!" barked Shangel. Shangel yelled at Random Grunt, who had started to panic again, kicked him, and threw him into a nearby bin

MC ignored this and aimed the pod towards landing bay 7. 199 escape pods, each able to carry ten passengers, followed suit. MC made a few minor alterations, and happy with the pods velocity, moved into the recovery position. The Covenant did the same.

Landing bay 7 was virtually empty of any equipment. The only equipment visible was equipment used to service and hold Longsword fighters. This was set at the side of the landing bay, which left the middle empty and flat

The Covenant Escape Pods hit the floor and careered across the floor, towards a wall. The first escape pod, which held MC, greeted the wall with an ear-splitting thud. The other 199 pods did the same. 2000 Covenant, including one Spartan, exited the escape pods. Random Grunt crawled out of the bin and staggered once again towards Shangel

"What now?" asked Shangel, throwing Random Grunt a **helluva far** (Mr. T)

"We go to Lord Hood and defend this station. After that we go down to Earth and get a peace treaty signed" answered MC as he walked through the door. 2000 Covenant Troops stalked after him. Random Grunt crawled after them.

MC stalked down the corridor. As he came to the end of the corridor, he heard voices. MC looked round the corner. Five Brutes stood guarding the door. Three of the Brutes were talking in low voices and the other two were keeping watch. MC turned towards Shangel.

"There are five Brutes around the corner" murmured the Chief quietly "I will throw a Plasma Grenade".

Shangel nodded as MC took out his last Plasma Grenade, primed it and threw it down the hall.

The Brute wasn't having a good day. It started out well, a killing spree against Humans, followed by a mug of Hot Chocolate before bedtime.

But it wasn't to be. Firstly, his Dropship had been hit by Human fire and had crashed landed in a Human Landing Bay. Most of his Comrades had been killed by Human 50 cal. Machine guns, he had a headache and a bad stomach from several bullets. But worst of all, he had wet himself continuously, whenever they came across Humans with 50 cal. machine guns. His fur was drenched. The other Brutes had made fun of him.

And now this.

The Plasma Grenade flew through the air and landed on the Brute. The Brute being stuck in its chain of thought, didn't notice the blue orb. The Plasma Grenade exploded and the Brute flew through the air and hit the wall. Its last thought before it died was

What a bad day

The other Brutes didn't think this was a very nice thing to do. Thus the Brutes expressed it in their unique way by massacring everything in their way that wasn't their allies in sick and twisted way. E.g. ripping limbs off, creating funny and/or exciting statues of dismembered and mutilated corpses, etc.

Unfortunately for them, they wouldn't be able to do it today.

Three Brutes pelted down the corridor. To their surprise, three Elites, one of which was Shangel, came round the corner and chopped their heads off. The last Brute didn't take to kindly to this either. It fired a shot from its Brute Shot.

The shot hit the wall and landed at Random Grunts feet and exploded. Even though the author of this story has a twisted mind, comically I mean (non psycho, promise!) he still does not want to kill Random Grunt in a whole new and original way. If he did this then the story would be boring to read. So Random Grunt lives.

Random Grunt flew through the air for the _n_th time. After making a quick emergency crash landing on the floor and not liking, Random Grunt took to the air again. He landed in the bin of the escape pod he came in. (now where have we seen that before?)

MC butchered the last Brute in an exotic and original way. The Brutes exotic death will not be described, as the author cannot be bothered to think of an exotic death nor describe it to you.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. A few wounded Humans and Covenant were picked up, and few Brutes, Jackals, etc were brutally mutilated.

Eventually, though, the MC and his Allies reached the Cairo's Command Post.

MC strode through the door as if he owned the place. He walked up to Lord Hood and saluted. Lord Hood did the same.

"Sir I have brought the Covenant that have decided to join us" explained MC

"Very well, lets see them" ordered Lord Hood.

An Elite de-cloaked and stood next to MC. Hood flinched and the Human Guards pointed their weapons at the Elite.

"Please, don't fire. This Elite is my friend. He will not harm you" pleaded MC

Hood raised his arm towards the Guards and brought it down slowly. The Guards lowered their guns and watched the Elite with suspicion.

"Are there any more of you?" enquired Lord Hood

"There are 2240 assorted Grunts, Elites and Hunters. All our Jackals defected. We also picked up 50 Humans. They are now at the Infirmary" answered MC

Lord Hood nodded slowly at the floor, his mind full of thoughts.

"Sir, permission to speak"

"Permission granted"

"How are things doing up here?" questioned MC.

"The last four Capital ships left after you destroyed the Forerunner ship. By the way, well done on destroying it"

"Thank you sir"

"I have arranged for you and the Covenant to go down to Earth to talk with UNS Command. I hope that they agree to this Peace treaty. We could use all the help we can get" finished Lord Hood

"When do we go?" enquired MC

"A Troopship will take you down to Earth" Lord Hood checked his watch "Right now"

MC and Shangel left for the Troopship.

Disclaimer: next chap may not be up for some time


	4. High Charity

**Disclaimer: Another chapter? When's this guy gonna give up? Yes that's right people, there's a new chapter in town. Read/Review PLZ People. What's that? You want me to say that again? Alright, READ/REVIEW! Happy now?**

**Jake: thanks for the info, but I already knew that. I have the Strategy Guide after all. Although I did not know that black Elites were Stealth Elites.**

**NamelessHeretic: I have not read 'Final Strike' or any other such books. As a matter of fact, I didn't know that there were books/novels of HALO. I had always assumed that HALO only came in Game form. I will attempt to find these HALO books. If I find them I might write a Fic about them.**

**Chaos Excalibur: Two Reviews? How rare! Thanks for the constructive criticism, I appreciate that. By the way what does 'Deproving' mean? I have had no luck in finding the meaning of this word.**

**High Charity**

**Location: High Charity, Covenant City/Homeworld**

**Time/Date: Unknown**

**Aboard Phantom 419**

Sergeant Johnson stood at the Phantoms view screen. High Charity filled the screen as the Phantom descended towards a landing pad. Movement caught Johnson's gaze. Several Flood forms were stampeding towards the incoming Phantoms.

One Flood, a Combat Form, stood on a downed Pelican Dropship (HALO 2---High Charity) gazing transfixed at Johnson's own Phantom. Johnson and the Flood form both locked eyes with each other. Anger and Hatred for all living things overwhelmed Johnson. Images of countless horror filled his mind, all full of death, pain and gore.

Johnson broke the link by turning away. He turned towards Miranda Keyes. She was busy speaking with the Marines. Johnson walked up to the crowd to hear what was happening.

The Flood form stood with it's 'brothers and sisters' waiting for the Phantoms to land and unload their troops. The first 3 out of 10 Phantoms 'touched' down. Almost immediately, Covenant and Humans disembarked. 30 Covenant and 7 Humans in all.

Without a hint of hesitation, the Flood attacked. 15 Combat Forms and countless Infection forms sprang towards their foe. The Covenant and the Humans stood their ground. The Humans adopted a square formation, while the Covenant adopted their usual formation.

Grunts bravely facing enemy fire with the Elites cowering behind them. The Hunters just stood there, annihilating anything that came at them. Plasma and Bullets shrieked towards the charging Flood. 5 Flood Combat Forms and several Infection Forms fell to the onslaught.

But the last Combat Forms and Infection Forms kept coming. They paid little attention to their fallen allies. Two Combat Forms Reached a Marine. With a single strike of its Tentacle-hand, the Marine was thrown backwards, blood coming out of his mouth. The Combat Form repeated the process with another Marine before it was cut down.

The other Combat Form, weakened by enemy fire, attempted to hit a Marine on the head. In it's weakened state, the Combat Form could not cave the Marines head in, which is what usually happened. The blow only knocked out the Marine.

Meanwhile, the Grunts, aided by the Hunters, were heroically fighting off the Food Forms. The Elites were running about squealing like pigs, wetting themselves, etc

Eventually the fight was won by the Humans and Covenant, and all the Flood were dead. The Marines and a few Covenant that were wounded, were treated. The Elites stopped panicking and surveyed the massacre.

The Elites boasted of their fighting spirit and how they 'defeated' the Flood single-handedly. The Grunts and Hunters gritted their teeth, a few of them cursed the Elites.

The Elites smelled strongly of urine and were avoided by everyone else.

"Well, what next? Questioned Johnson to Miranda

"We will have to go through many Flood infested corridors, halls, etc. and after that, attempt to save the other Covenant from destruction and find the MC and Cortana. I already told you the plan" answered Keyes

"Yeah, I know, it's just that I forgot it while I was busy killing the Flood" finished Johnson, with a smirk

Keyes shook her head and moved of to the doors that led into High Charity. The Humans and Covenant walked down the corridor and through a door. The Humans and Covenant entered a vast hall, with the ceiling stretching out forever making everyone feel small and insignificant.

As the Humans and Covenant, over 100 Covenant and 7 Humans, reached the middle of the hall, the sounds of Infection Forms moving filled the hall. Fear gripped the hearts of the Humans and Covenant. Then the distant echoes of the Combat Forms yells and shrieks reached the great hall, seemingly mocking their victims.

The Humans and Covenant gripped their weapons. The first signs of the Flood's arrival made themselves known. Some Infection Forms danced about near a door. The smell of rotting bodies, blood, viscera and death entered the hall and made itself known

Another shriek from the Combat Forms, more louder now, signalled the Floods arrival.

Then they came.

The Flood crashed through both doors that were set on either side of the hall. 100 Combat Forms and seemingly hundreds of thousands of Infection Forms and Carrier Forms brought up the rear.

The fight for Survival was on.

The Humans and Covenant opened up with their weapons, cutting down thousands of Infection Forms and 30 Combat Forms. But still they came. The Flood charged into the fray and commenced their slaughter. Covenant fell to the incoming Flood. Even the Elites fought hard, knowing that their lives depended of their fighting skills.

The Humans were at the head of the group, leading the way.

Johnson saw an Elite fall to a dozen Infection Forms, it's eyes filled with pain and fear as its body was transformed into a Combat Form. Johnson put a few rounds into it. Then a Combat Form lurched towards Johnson, it's Tentacle wrapping itself around Johnson's arm, squeezing it tightly.

Johnson yelled out and tried to get loose, but the Combat Form was too strong. A salvo of bullets tore through the Combat Forms Tentacle and its body. It fell with a shriek to its death. Johnson looked round and saw Miranda Keyes with her guns smoking. She gave Johnson a smile. Johnson's expression changed from relief to fear. He brought out his pistol, aimed and fired.

Miranda Keyes stood next to a Red Armoured Elite, helping the Elite mow down a few hundred Infection Forms and some assorted Combat Forms and Carrier Forms with her dual SMG's. All around her, came yells and cries from Covenant in pain. A particular yell attracted her attention, and she turned round. Johnson's arm was held by a Combat Form, attempting to pull him out of the group where he could be killed. Without hesitation, Keyes brought her guns to up and fired at the Combat Form.

The bullets ripped through the Combat Form, its green blood splattering out behind it. Johnson retrieved his arm and turned to face Keyes. In spite of the bloodshed around her, Keyes smiled at Johnson. Johnson's face suddenly became fearful. He brought his gun out, aimed just above Keyes head. Keyes saw her life flash before her eyes as the single bullet screeched through the air towards her.

The bullet hit the Infection Form in the face and it detonated in a cloud of blood and body parts. Keyes looked at the cloud of a once Infection Form and back at Johnson. Johnson had his own smile on his face. Then he turned back and resumed fighting.

Blood and Body parts littered the floor. Mutated beings that were once rampaging, uncontrollable beasts, lay dead. Other bodies, bodies of Grunts, Elites and Hunters lay at random places. The surviving Covenant looked down at their fallen Brothers and Sisters in remorse. Revenge filled their eyes as their feet walked in the blood of the fallen as they left the battlefield, the place of death. they had lost 45 Grunts, Elites and Hunters.

In silence, the Humans and Covenant carried on their journey towards Shangelt's stronghold. After walking for an age with no indication of the Flood or Shangelt's stronghold, the Humans and Covenant came to a door. It was of the usual kind that was found throughout the Covenant Homeworld/City. There was, however, some strange markings around the doors frame and the Covenant started to become tense.

The Humans felt this tension, but did not know fully why. They came to the door and it opened. The lead Humans and Covenant stepped through the now open door. The tension of the Covenant rose to an unbearable height. An amazing sight forced itself upon them. For those who had not entered the hall beforewere dumbfounded. The ceiling stretched upwards, seemingly for an eternity. Down below was a huge, square structure, with bridges that surrounded the structure on all sides. Water surrounded the structure.

"Behold," announced the Arbiter to the Humans, in a dramatic, deep voice, "the Mausoleum of the Arbiters".

The Humans and Covenant came to a Grav-lift. The leading Humans and Covenant went down the lift. The Grav-lift came to a stop and the Humans and Covenant disembarked. Almost immediately, the Grav-lift went back up to collect the rest of the Covenant. Before long, all the Humans and Covenant were gathered together.

The bridge stretched out before them in a foreboding fashion. The foreboding fashion did not emanate from the dark, murky water that surrounded the Humans and Covenant, nor did it come from the dark, almost eerie structure that lay before them.

It came from the bodies.

Hundreds of horribly mutated and mutilated bodies that festered on the bridges floor. Flood and Covenant limbs lay scattered amongst the bodies at random intervals. A Flood Combat Forms leg here, a Grunts arm there and other general body parts littered the bridge. So did the congealed blood which was splattered everywhere along the bridge. All in all the bridge emanated grotesque images of death to whoever set eyes on it.

And it was this bridge that the Humans and Covenant had to cross, reluctantly. The lead Humans and Covenant, which consisted of seven Humans and ten Zealots, including the Arbiter, stepped onto the bridge. The Humans and Covenant made slow progress across the bridge. Eventually, though, the Humans and Covenant reached the other side. Almost immediately the squeal on an excited Grunt was heard and a Grunt was seen running towards a shadow.

"Look, sir, Elites!" squealed the over-excited Grunt

The Zealot de-cloaked and came towards the leader of the newcomers, ignoring the Grunt as it fainted from lack of methane. The Zealot stopped in front of the Arbiter.

"Arbiter… but I thought you were dead!" exclaimed the Zealot

"I am not, though I need to see Shangelt" announced the Arbiter

"Yes, I will take you to him now" said the Zealot.

The Zealot turned around and lifted the still unconscious Grunt onto hisshoulder.

"Follow me" said the Zealot

The Humans and Covenant followed the Zealot into the Mausoleum of the Arbiters.

The Humans and Covenant entered the Mausoleum of the Arbiters and over 5000 assorted Grunts, Elites and Hunters greeted the Covenant like old friends. Then the Grunts, Elites and Hunters saw the Humans, and brought their weapons to bear. The Arbiter stepped forward, arms stretched outwards with his palms up.

"The Humans are our Allies now, do not harm them" bellowed the Arbiter.

The Covenant laid down their weapons. The Humans and Covenant followed the Zealot. The Humans and Covenant passed what looked like a medical room that had been set up quickly. Grunts, Elites and Hunters with various injuries were being tended to by the medics.

One Grunt stood out from the others. As Johnson and Miranda passed the Grunt by, they saw his guts splayed out of the unfortunate Grunts stomach, its blood matted its uniform. A medic crouched next to the Grunt, a look of utter pity on its face. The Grunts eyes were half closed and it looked as if it was in a dream state. The Grunt was terminally wounded, and ten minutes later, the Grunt died.

The Humans and Covenant reached a Command Post that had been put up quickly and messily. Struts were hanging down and walls collapsed. A squad of Grunts and Elites were attempting to maintain the Command Post or CP as it was called. As the Humans and Covenant approached, the Grunts stopped working, giving the Arbiter a Covenant salute. The Arbiter returned the salute. While the Grunts were saluting, the wall that they were trying to fix back into place fell down and knocked out a Grunt.

Three Gold Zealots came out to greet the new arrivals. The lead zealot had an Energy Sword and the other two Zealots had Carbines. The lead Zealot addressed the Humans and Covenant.

"Greetings, I am Shangelt" announced Shangelt "I take it that you are the Reinforcements?" queried Shangelt

"No, replied the Arbiter, "we have come to aid your forces escape"

"What about the Flood? What about them?" asked Shangelt

"We have not seen the Flood for a while. If we go now we may be able to commandeer the _Nemesis's Retribution_ from the hanger. If we go in force we may be able to get there with little casualties" said the Arbiter.

"Yes, said Shangelt in a thoughtful manner, "yes we shall do that"

Shangelt turned to a Zealot with a communications device

"Tell all soldiers that are able to bear arms to meet me at the north entrance of the Arbiters Mausoleum" ordered Shangelt

The Zealot gave a swift 'yes sir!' and started to relay the orders to the other Covenant via the comms unit. Shangelt turned back to the Arbiter.

"I hope you know what your doing" and Shangelt stalked off to meet his troops, followed by the two Zealots.

An hour later, all the Covenant that were able to fight formed a circle around the wounded. The wounded were on stretchers. The dead were burned. The Humans and Covenant left the Mausoleum of the Arbiters for good and headed off towards the hanger where the _Nemesis's Retribution_ was docked.

After an hour of travelling, the Humans and Covenant came to a door with Holographic Pedestals on either side. The Humans and Covenant paid no attention to the Pedestals. A blue figure of a woman appeared. She had numbers and other markings running down her body. Keyes, Johnson and the Covenant noticed her. Somewhere in the crowd, an Elite fainted and a Grunt ate a shrimp. The Hunters just stood there, looking soulful.

"Cortana! Where's the MC?" asked Keyes

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" answered Cortana

"Where's MC?" asked Johnson, not noticing Cortana's sarcasm

"He's gone back to Earth in the Forerunner ship" answered Cortana "are you making for the _Nemesis's Retribution_?"

"Yes, we are" confirmed Keyes

"I detect a large force of Flood surrounding the _Nemesis's Retribution_. I estimate exactly 1000 Combat Forms and Carrier Forms and countless numbers of Infection Forms. Also the Flood have blocked off all the other routes out of High Charity" announced Cortana.

The Humans and Covenant looked uneasy. Cortana disappeared into a crystal chip.

"Looks like this is the only way we can go" said Keyes, as she took the chip.

After a few more hours of travelling, the Humans and Covenant came at last to the Docking bay, and there they saw the _Nemesis's Retribution _docked and ready to launch. Humans and Covenant hearts and faces filled with happiness. Then their expressions fell and their hearts lost all hope, for they saw the Flood. Hundreds upon hundreds of Combat and Carrier Forms stood waiting for the Humans and Covenant. Countless numbers of Infection Forms swirled around in great clouds of yellow pus bags. Even though they knew there would be Flood, the Humans and Covenant became fearful

The Humans and Covenant looked upon this force in dismay. Then the Arbiter, Shangelt and Jilanamee' deployed their Energy Swords and ran to meet the Flood, closely followed by the Humans and Covenant.

A while later, the Humans and Covenant boarded the _Nemesis's Retribution._ After wiping out all Flood resistance aboard, the Humans and Covenant left high Charity. The dead were left to rot

**Disclaimer: sorry there was no fight scene at the end. I wanted to get on with my next chapter, _Earth. _Hope you liked the chapter. Gta5ccjs out.**


	5. Earth

**Disclaimer: I am to kind! I can't believe the amount of words I've written! And now another chapter! I am afraid this chap will be short (1000+ words) instead of the usual 3000+ words. I have no idea what to put into my next chap. I think this story may not have another chap for a while, that is until I get my next idea burst. I also wish to note that I have not read the HALO books, so if I get anything about ONI, etc wrong, so don't flame.**

**Spacefan: yeh, I know. I just can't help it.**

**Doctor Malcom Betruger: I'm added to your favourites list? I'm so privileged! I am not too sure about the future of both my stories, to be honest. Although, I will try to continue. Don't expect any more chaps for a while, though. Did I just say that?**

**Gta5ccjs corpothingywhatsitsname/what/runaway! Is proud to present…**

**In association with HALO… (not legally anyway)**

**In an Internet site near you!…**

**I am proud to present…**

** Earth**

**L****ocation: Earth, Human Homeworld**

**Time/Date: Unknown**

The troopship entered the Hanger. It's quadruple engines and numerous thrusters enabled it to do so. The Troopship came to a halt and almost immediately, clamps held the ship in position. A metal door fell open, hitting the floor with a metallic noise. To figures emerged from the darkened ship. One was an Elite, the other a Green warrior known as 'Master Chief'. The two walked up to a group of Marines. One man stood in front of the squad. The man was an Admiral, and two officers, both of whom were holding shotguns, flanked him.

The Admirals name was Admiral Lord Hood. The two 'warriors' stopped in front of the Admiral. The MC gave him a Human salute; the Elite gave him a Covenant salute. The Admiral returned the salutes.

"Lord Hood, it's glad to be back" announced MC, breaking the silence.

"Its good to see you to" said Hood.

"Have I got an appointment with the UNSC Committee?" asked MC.

"You sure do" was Hoods reply. Hood turned to the Elite "this your knew friend?"

"This is Shangelt, the Councillor of the Grunts, Elites and Hunters" introduced MC.

"If it is alright with you Lord Hood, I have brought a squad of Grunts, Elites and Hunters. May they join us?" enquired Shangelt.

"Off course, but they must have their safety's on" answered Hood

"Off course" said Shangelt, making a strange signal towards the Troopship. Immediately, six Specops Grunts, three Zealots and two Hunters. The squad formed a line with a Zealot in the middle and on the sides. The two Hunters stood on either side.

With orders barked from Lord Hood and Shangelt, the Covenant and Humans put their Safeties on.

"Now, to that 'appointment'" said MC and the Humans and Covenant departed.

After a stop at a special dining room for quests and diplomats, the Humans and Covenant entered a corridor that led to a pair of doors that were guarded by two Helljumpers. As the group neared, the Helljumpers saluted. Hood and MC returned the salute. Hood, MC, Shangelt and the two Zealots entered.

The rest stayed outside.

The Zealots stood in the corners of the room, so did five Helljumper. The Conference Table was triangular in shape. On one side sat the ONI representatives, looking moody as ever. On the other side sat the UNSC representatives, looking calm and professional.

Shangelt, Hood and MC sat on the last side.

The Conference had begun.

Outside, a random Marine gave Random Grunt a Shrimp. The Grunt was happy.

Lord Hood stood and addressed the representatives.

"As we are all aware, the Covenant have split up and are now at war with themselves. This gives us the unique opportunity for us to sign a Peace Treaty with one of those groups. May I introduce, Shangelt, the Councillor of the Grunts, Elites and Hunters" announced Lord Hood.

Shangelt stood up; followed by the MC. Dark muttering filled the Conference room.

Then one of the Representatives from UNSC stepped up. MC, Shangelt and Hood sat down again.

"The UNSC wishes to sign this Peace Treaty, but there a problem. The problem is this: how can we trust them? They have been at war with us for 32 years. Many Humans have died and colonies destroyed! How can we trust you?" finished the Representative. More dark mutterings filled the hall.

Then surprisingly, Shangelt stood up.

"My race, the Sangheili or the Elites to you, are a proud race. We are brave warriors; we put trust in those that we ally ourselves with. The Prophets broke our trust by going to war with us. We now despise the Prophets and their allies. We wish to ally ourselves with you as you wish for peace and so do we. I guarantee you our trust. That is, if you give us yours" explained and offered Shangelt.

The UNSC muttered amongst themselves. Then the Representative stood up.

"I have talked with my colleagues and we have decided to accept you into the UNSC. Welcome".

The UNSC Representatives signed the Peace Treaty. Then an ONI Representative broke the silence of the Conference room.

"How can you sign that Peace Treaty? Those beasts are monsters. Wild, savage monsters. How can you make Peace with them?"

The MC stood up. The ONI shrank back. The MC spoke.

"I believe what Shangelt said is right. The Grunts, Elites and Hunters will be our greatest and most trustworthy allies".

The ONI Representative looked around the Conference room. Every eye, except the other ONI representatives, was on him. With a look of utter defeat, the Representative took the Peace Treaty and signed it. The three parties then got up and left via three doors. Outside Hood, Shangelt and MC saw Random Grunt. Random Grunt crawled over to MC.

"Peace dude. I'm, like, having a trip. I can see multicoloured herrings and dancing Shrimps eating purple Cheese. Yum" explained Random Grunt.

The MC threw Random Grunt into a waste disposal chute. The trio carried on their way, followed by the two squads of Humans and Covenant. Random Grunt climbed out of the chute and crawled after them, while trying to eat imaginary porridge and goats (author - yum!).

**Disclaimer: I'm not so good when it comes to those sorts of chapters. I'm in a mood for killing people with a coconut today. Where's everybody gone? Dammit! Now I've scared everybody away. Shit. No more reviews! NOOOOOOO!**! **Seriously, though, I'm not being a psycho here. Now where was I? Oh yeh, NOOOOO!… Hang on a minute, why am I saying 'NOOOO!' for?**

**Anyway, next chapter will be called… no wait I'm not going to tell you. Wait till next time. Gta5ccjs out.**


	6. Third HALO

**Disclaimer: The next chap in this increasingly popular story! By the way, an update. I have recently produced a new story, called The Faction. Crappy title, I know.There is some funny material in it though, mostly HALO stuff. First chap has no HALO in it, except at the end. Read/Review! I'm shit when it comes to titles. So if the title sucks, tell me. Politely! This chap will probably be short (1000+ words) and it might not be good.**

****

**Third HALO**

The troopship 'sailed' through Earths atmosphere. As it cleared the Thermosphere and the Exosphere (if I get these wrong tell me!), the ship pulled itself away from the Earths Gravity, towards the ship, _Honours Triumph_. The Troopship docked and the Covenant, including the MC, disembarked. The 'Heroes' started their long journey to the bridge.

"So, Master Chief, why does Lord Hood have to go back to the Cairo Station?" enquired Shangel. Lord Hood had left the duo at the Starport and had gone up to the Cairo Station in a smaller craft.

"He has to command the Cairo Station and guard Earth and the construction of the new MAC stations against any Covenant attacks" responded MC.

The MAC stations Malta and the Athens were completely destroyed, except for a few large pieces of debris, in the Covenant attack. As the duo walked down the hallway, they passed windows that looked down at Earth.

The MC stopped to survey the scene.

Only 175 of the 300 MAC stations remained. The Covenant assault had destroyed over 125 stations in all and had critically damaged another 25 MAC stations.

MC looked down and saw dozens of Medium and Heavy Cruisers in orbit around Earth.

Before the attack there had been 2000 ships. Now there were only 1167 ships left. 677 ships had been disabled and badly damaged. Only 1090 ships were operational. Thousands of good men and women had died.

But they had succeeded in defending Earth.

Earth.

The MC looked down her. Her oceans sparkled gently, like thousands of Diamonds that had been woven into a blue piece of cloth. Clouds hovered, seemingly floating; covered parts of the Earth, making it seem more majestic. MC sighed. He knew what the Covenant would have done. They would have glassed the planet, the scum.

MC looked at Shangel. '_Well not all of them want to now_' thought MC.

A Marine came up to the hypnotised pair and saluted.

"Sir, the Captain wishes for your presence in the conference room, ASAP" he declared. The MC and Shangel turned and followed the Marine.

Eventually, the pair, along with the squad of Grunts, Elites and Hunters, entered a lobby. Two Marines, both wielding Shotguns, guarded the door at the far end.

The squad stayed outside, while MC and Shangel entered the conference room. Inside, the pair saw a circular table that had a hologram of a HALO on it. The HALO had 5 Covenant capital ships around it.

On a chair at the side of the table sat an Admiral. The Admiral stood up and greeted MC and Shangel.

"Hello, I am Admiral Smith" announced the Admiral

The three men sat down around the table. The Admiral started off the briefing.

"We recently had a report from one of our Spy Probes. It shows us the existence of another HALO. As you can see, the Covvies have beaten us to it. It will only be a matter of time before the Covenant activates the HALO" stated the Admiral.

"We have to stop them, we have to destroy the HALO" said the MC

"Not quite. You see, the HALO has significant technology. If we gained this technology, we would have a better chance against the Covenant. At least, against the Covenant that are still our enemies" countered the Admiral.

"But there are 5 Covenant Capital ships orbiting the HALO. How can we capture it?" questioned MC.

"The UNSC has granted us 100 ships to capture the HALO. Yes, it would mean 100 less ship to defend Earth, but if we are successful, we can use the technology of the HALO to our advantage" said the Admiral.

"I know of several rebel ships commanded by my fellow Elites. If I may, I will summon them here" said Shangel

"Permission granted" agreed the Admiral. Shangel left for the communications room.

"So what do I do in all this?" asked MC.

"The Spy Probe detected an Escape Pod docking with a Covenant Cruiser. We believe that Truth was aboard it. I want you to board that Cruiser, kill Truth, and destroy the Cruiser" ordered the Admiral.

MC stood up, saluted and started to leave. Before he left the Admiral said;

"Lord Hood wants to see you at the Cairo Station. He says he has some new upgrades for you"

And with that, MC left for the Cairo Station.

12 hours later, 100 UNSC Cruisers orbited in a battle formation. Shangel had managed to gather 25 Covenant Capital Ships, and 5 Covenant Supply and Repair stations.

The stations were much like High Charity, although much shorter. On the negative side of things, only 3 of the 25 Capital ships were operational. The rest had to be repaired and re-supplied.

The 2000 Covenant that Shangel and MC had brought from the Forerunner ship were distributed amongst the Capital ships.

The MC had had several new upgrades, including stronger shields that could take more damage, 10X magnification in his visor and an experimental cloaking shield.

The Humans had been afraid of the Covenant Capital ships at first, especially when the 25 Capital ships had exited Slipspace abruptly in front of Earth. At first, there was panic. Then word had spread of the Covenant Alliance, and the panic had slowly died down. Although, there did seem to be quite a few operational MAC guns pointed at the Capital ships.

Soon, though, the invasion fleet was ready to depart. In the whole history of the Covenant/Human war, the Humans, with their new allies, were on the offensive. The Battle group, called Steel Sword, got into formation, ready for Slipspace. With the Capital ships either side of the Humans Cruisers, the Steel Sword hurtled into Slipspace, bound for the Third HALO.

**Disclaimer: What did you think? Was that good? I hope it is. I spent ages on it. Review! I may write more for Twisted HALO. **


	7. Third HALO: Battle above HALO

**Disclaimer: Hello, my penname is Gta5ccjs, as some of you know. I have not written any new chapters for this story for a while. The reason is that I, to be honest, couldn't concentrate. My mind was blank and thus I did absolutely no writing whatsoever. Now that has changed. I have new insight in the world of HALO. I recently acquired the HALO books (HALO: Fall of Reach, HALO: The Flood and HALO: First Strike). Shortly thereafter, I gained new knowledge and understanding of HALO and thus I can write more chapters for HALO: Separate Events. I have recently updated this chapter. Jonathan Keyes is just a random character I have created to replace Miranda Keyes in this chapter. **

**I may change the chapter's title.**

**Narf: I know it's not as funny as the other chapters, but I want this to be a serious story.**

**Yomiko the hellbunny slayer: Thanks for confirming for me that MAC meant Magnetic Accelerator Cannon.**

**Savetheplanet: I will give the Helljumpers advanced armour and a prototype shield, but not cloaks I'm afraid. Humans haven't got Stealth technology yet.**

**Gtip6688: I'll be changing the style in this chapter. I hope so anyway.**

**NamelessHeretic: that's a bit farfetched. Still, I might consider it. **

**Foxystar: yeah, but I've always wanted to write a serious fic.**

**Third HALO: Battle above HALO**

The Prophet of Truth sat in his hover chair, staring at the third HALO through the veiwscreen of the _Heretic's Remorse_. The Prophet thought back tohis encounter with the Master Chief, or Demon as the Prophet called him. The Demon had killed all the Jackals, Drones and Brutes aboard the Forerunner ship and escaped with the imprisoned Grunts, Elites and Hunters before the ship exploded.

The Prophet of Truth frowned. The Demon had caused him the Self-destruct the Forerunner ship. Luckily for the Prophet, he was able to escape in his private escape pod that had an advanced Slipspace engine. The Prophet of Truth and thefour Brute controlled Capital ships fled the system to the Third HALO.

HALO.

'_This time' _thought truth, angrily _'the Demon shall not destroy this Sacred Ring, like he did the first, nor shall he capture the Sacred Icon, like he didthe secondSacred Ring!'_(Delta HALO)

A sneer played across the Prophetsmouth as a Brute approached him. This Brute, Dartaruse (cheesy, I know), had been promoted the Chieftain of the Brutes when word came back that Tartaruse was dead. This had angered Dartaruse, for Tartaruse had been his brother, and wished to avenge his death.

Dartaruse knelt in front of Truth.

"Holy Hierarch, thirty of our ships approach. Eighteen Frigates, five Destroyers, four Cruisers and three Carriers. They will be here in one Unit (1 hour)" informed Dartaruse.

"Thank you, Dartaruse" said Truth

Dartaruse bowed still further. After a few seconds, Dartaruse stood and turned. Before Dartaruse left, the Prophet of Truth spoke.

"Dartaruse, send down your best warriors to retrieve the Sacred Icon. This time, we must not fail. If we do, you shall not be allowed on the Great Journey" warned Truth

"I shall not fail, Holy Hierarch" said Dartaruse, now facing Truth. Dartaruse turned once again and left.

* * *

The mass travelled through Slipspace, making it's way to a destination it only knew. No normal space dwelling substance, being either asteroids or aliens, knew of the masses passing. 

Unknown to the Prophet of Truth and his Brute allies, the mass moved towards the Third HALO, and that the mass was Steel Sword. Steel Sword consisted of 100 hundred Human ships and five Elite controlled ships. Their mission: to destroy Truths remaining fleet, capture HALO and use HALO's technology.

The mass moved steadily towards the Third HALO.

* * *

Thirty Brute Controlled ships re-entered normal space next to Truths ships. Troops began to land on HALO, ready to defend it against any assault. 

"Dartaruse!" exclaimed a Brute at anearby console.

"What is it?" asked Dartaruse.

"A large mass has just exited Slipspace! Human and Heretic controlled ships! 105 ships in all!" answered the Brute.

"Alright, have all ships attack!" ordered Dartaruse.

The two Fleets converged on each other and the battle began. Plasma Torpedoes, Laser Turrets and Plasma arced towards the Human and Heretic fleet. The Human and Heretic fleet answered in kind, and MAC rounds raced towards the enemy with Archer torpedoes close behind. Several Human, Elite and Brute ships fell in the first onslaught.

Onboard the _Inamberclad II _, CaptainJonathan Keyes, Miranda Keyes brother,watched the battle unfold.

"Report on our fleets casualties!"

"Sir, we have lost 34 ships and 12 critically damaged ships. The Elites have one critically damage ship. The Brutes have lost 6 ships and have 2 critically damaged ships."

"Sir!" yelled the Navigation officer "the enemy are making a break for it!"

The remainder of the Brutes ships made an arrowhead formation and made for the Humans weakest point.

"Sir, we're receiving a Priority message from Admiral Stanforth" yelled the communications officer. On the nearby Holographic Pedestal, Admiral Stanforth appeared.

"Listen up everyone! Concentre fire on the lead Brute ships, try to disable them so that the other ships can't escape!" ordered Admiral Stanforth. Almost immediately, MAC rounds and Archer torpedoes raced towards the lead Brute ships. The Brutes returned fire, Plasma lanced through space towards the Human fleet several ships were hit.

"Sir!" yelled the navigation officer "we've got incoming Plasma! ETA 30 seconds!"

Plasma could be seen on a direct collision course with the _Inamberclad II_.

"Evasive manoeuvres!"ordered Keyes. To late. The Plasma struck the _Inamberclad II_. The hull melted off like it wasn't even there. Keyes was thrown from his seat.

"Damage report!" shouted Keyes

"Decks 5 to 9 have hull breaches! Sealing off those sections" yelled an ensign

"Sir! Archer Torpedo launchers F through toJ, have been destroyed!" reported the weapons control ensign.

"Find out who fired at us!" ordered Keyes.

"Sir, the destroyer, _The Heretics Desecration,_ fired at us!" said an ensign.

"Alright, prepare a Heavy round for both of our MAC Guns and ready all remaining Archer missile launchers! And get me a firing solution so that our Archer torpedoes hits after the MAC's!" ordered Keyes. Keyes had readhis fathers battle tactics and realised that they were quite effective.

"Yes Sir!" replied the weapons ensign.

"Sir! Four of the Elite controlled ships are preparing to jump into Slipspace!" said the navigation officer. The Elites ships disappeared and reappeared behind the Brutes formation. Plasma Torpedoes and Plasma arced at the Brutes formation.

"Sir! Archer missiles are ready to fire! Both our MAC's are hot!" reported the weapons ensign.

"Fire!" ordered Keyes. The Archer missiles fired and headed towards their target. A few seconds later, the MAC's fired, twin thumps spread through the _Inamberclad_. The MAC's caught up with theArcher missiles, overtook them, and impacted on _The Heretics Desecration, _punching their way through the Destroyer. 308 of the 400 Archer missiles detonated on the Destroyers exposed hull a few seconds later, causing breaches and atmosphere decompression.

The destroyer listed to one side and collided with a second destroyer. Both ships were locked in a deadly embrace. The doomed ships tumbled back into the Brutes formation.

At last,19 of the once 35 strong Brute fleet cleared the dead hulks of their former fleetand accelerated out of the system. The Elites ships turned to give chase, but were ordered by Admiral Stanforth to return to the battle zone for repairs. Truths fleet entered Slipspace and disappeared from the system.

"Sir, I'm detecting Slipspace ruptures! Behind us!" reported an ensign.

The fleet moved towards this new threat. Then Admiral Stanforth appeared on communications throughout the fleet.

"Hold your fire!" ordered Admiral Stanforth "they're ours"

And sure enough, 20 Elite and 30 Human ships exited Slipspace. With them came 6 Elite and Human repair stations, which were like _Cradle_, but were able to enter Slipspace. The newcomers moved towards the fleet. The repair stations began the long process of repairing damaged ships.

A few days later, the debris from the engagement that had impeded the fleet's progress towards the third HALO had been cleared. The remaining fleet orbited around HALO. Some ships were put on guard duty and guarded the fleet from any of Truths fleet.

Landings on the Third HALO began, and dropships from 74 Human and 25 Elite ships entered HALO's atmosphere and converged at a site for the new base.

The invasion of the third HALO had begun.

**Disclaimer: finally! The next chapter for HALO 3: Separate Events has been completed! I have decided to only do 1000+ words for this chapter. it was justto much writing! Next chapter will be about Keyes and Johnson at the ForrerunnersCity. But, I have already writtenthe next chapter for thrid HALO Assualt, and it is called Third HALO: Ground Offensive. Hope you tune in for that! Bye! And don't forget to review, dammit!**


	8. Forerrunner City

**Disclaimer: for now on, all my stories will be 1000+. I would like to point out to anyone reading this, that the _Nemesis Retribution_ is based on a ship in Halo: Fall of Reach. For those who have read Fall of Reach, when Reach is being attacked, a Covenant vessel appears and attacks the Super MAC Guns from long range. So I would like to say that the _Nemesis Retribution _is not my idea, only the name. This will probably be the last chapter for this story.**

**Please review, as usual. **

**Forerunner City**

The _Nemesis's Retribution _cleared Slipspace and a magnificent sight greeted them. 50 Heretic ships, 25 Frigates, 10 Destroyers, 5 Troopships, 6 Cruisers and 4 Carriers, orbited around a moon. The moon orbited around a green and blue planet.

"Wow, that's a lot of ships!" exclaimed a Marine.

The _Saviour's Patriot_ pulled ahead of the two ships. Over the COM, an Elite spoke.

"Identify yourselves!" stated the Elite

"Brother Jilamane, it is I, Jilanamee. I have with me the _Nemesis's Retribution_ that was captured at High Charity. We have also rescued Shangelt and his Brothers from the Food, and with my orders, they man the _Nemesis's Retribution"_ replied Jilanamee.

"Brother, you have done well" congratulated the Elite.

"How has the assault on the Forerunners City been?" asked Jilanamee

"Not well Brother, the Forerunners have laser cannons that can destroy one of our Destroyers in one hit. There are five of them in all. I have waited for your orders" replied the Elite. The remains of a Destroyer could be seen orbiting the Forerunner Planet.

"Do not worry, the _Nemesis Retribution_ has a special long range weapon we can use to destroy the laser cannons" explained Jilanamee "Shangelt, position your vessel so that you can destroy the laser cannons with ease, but not gain any damage to your vessel in the process" ordered Jilanamee.

"I will do that, Brother" replied Shangelt.

Shangelt's ship slowly moved away from the Forunner planet, which is where the city was located, using the moon as cover.

"Jilamane', prepare your Brothers for an invasion. We shall deploy our Brothers as soon as the laser cannons are destroyed" ordered Jilanamee

"Yes, excellency" replied Jilamane.

"We are in position, excellency" said Shangelt.

"Begin bombardment" ordered Jilanamee. The weapons that armed Shangelts vessel glowed white hot, and a beam of concentrated Plasma was fired at a laser cannon. On the planet, the laser cannon melted in on itself, damaging nearby buildings. The other laser cannons lock on computers attempted to find the attacker, swinging the laser cannons around. Another laser cannon was struck and melted. The Forerunners AI that controlled the laser cannons, desperately searched for the culprit. Another laser cannon fell, and only two cannons remained.

Then one AI struck lucky and located the source of the attack the object was very far away, barely in range. The AI signalled to its surviving companion. The other AI swung it's cannon towards the object. Two seconds later, a Plasma beam melted the second cannon. The last laser cannon charged up and fired…

* * *

Shangelt watched as the laser cannons were annihilated, using his vessels advanced scope. Shangelt was proud of his new ship. His vessel had one oversized Plasma cannon that could fire long-range barrages at enemy positions. His vessel was equipped with a powerful reactor that fed the Plasma cannon, and with advanced long-range scopes that other vessel did not have. There were drawbacks, however. The vessel did not have any standard Plasma cannons that could be used the ward off unwanted vessels. Also, the Plasma cannon took 10 seconds to recharge, and that, by Shangelts opinion, was bad. Still, he did have surprise on his side. 

Only two laser cannons remained. Shangelt smiled. Although there wasn't any honour in this attack, it was necessary. With the laser cannons gone, the Forerunner City would soon be under Covenant control.

Then one of Shangelts crew called out;

"Excellency, the last laser cannon is a about to fire!"

Shangelts smile vanished as he looked in horror as the laser cannon prepare the fire.

"Move us!" yelled Shangelt. The ship moved to the right, but it was to late.

The laser beam accelerated towards Shangelts vessel. Although the laser beam could track targets, this particular target was just outside the tracking zone, which is why the laser beam only chipped the side of Shangelts vessel. Although 'chipped' is the wrong word. The laser beam left a large gash along Shangelts vessel and atmosphere vented outwards, making Shangelts ship lose control and accelerate along its trajectory, which was around the moon…

* * *

Jilanamee watched the whole thing. From the beginning of Shangelts assault, to his ship taking damage and losing control. 

"Shangelt, can you gain control?" asked Jilanamee.

"Negative! We have lost our orbit and are headed into outer space. Our engines to damaged to use!" Shangelt yelled.

"I am sending two Frigates to aid you. Begin what repairs you can" ordered Jilanamee.

"Yes Excellency" replied Shangelt. Two Frigates went to retrieve the _Nemesis Retribution_.

"What now?" asked Keyes.

"We take a risk" Jilanamee stated simply. Jilanamee's ship accelerated out of the moons cover and into the line of fire…

* * *

The final laser cannon wasn't holding out so well. First, the four other laser cannons had been destroyed by a ship from long-range. Secondly, the ship had escaped when the laser cannon had fired at it. And now, the power that fed the laser cannon was now low, possibly due to a system malfunction or a Flood attack. 

The AI sent a message to its commanding AI for immediate assistance

Then the AI spotted another ship accelerate out of the moons shadow. The AI tracked the ship with the laser cannon, but with low power, the laser cannon could not fire.

The ship disappeared from the AI's view.

Jilanamee's ship accelerated away from the moons shadow, gaining speed all the while. Jilanamee, and everyone else on board for that matter, expected to be blown to bits. Instead, nothing happened. The ship cleared the laser cannons view.

"Take us down through the planets atmosphere. Fly past the laser cannon and fire at close range" ordered Jilanamee. The bridge crew did as they were ordered, and the ship dived into the atmosphere…

* * *

The AI now had power to fire the laser cannon. The Flood, which had caused the problem, had been rooted out, killed and the generator had been fixed. The AI scanned the laser cannons field of fire. Nothing. The AI then scanned the surrounding area, and that was when Jilanamee ship came into view. The AI locked on to the ship, charged up a shot and fired…

* * *

Jilanamee's ship roared through the atmosphere and came at last to the Forerunners City. The metallic buildings glistened in the morning light that came from the sun that seemingly hovered in the sky. 

"Set a course for the laser cannon. Charge all forward cannons" ordered Jilanamee.

"Excellency, the laser cannon is charging up! Its preparing to fire!" said an Elite.

"Take us down! Lower our altitude so that the laser cannon cannot track us!" ordered Jilanamee, almost yelling. The ship dived and the laser cannon fired.

The laser beam struck the top of Jilanamee's ship, tearing away metal and starting Plasma fires. The ship roared over the laser cannon and fired. The laser cannon melted into liquid metal.

"Order the fleet to take orbit" ordered Jilanamee.

"Excellency! The _Nemesis Retribution_ has been recovered and is now being repaired" informed an Elite.

"Good. Now let's find the Ark" said Jilanamee.

**Disclaimer: What do you think? I personally think that it's not the best chapter that I've written. Tell what you think it in your reviews. **


	9. Halo 3: Alpha Base

**Disclaimer: next chapter for Halo 3: Separate Events. Enjoy.**

**Stupidfic; I will, D00D!**

**Space hitchhiker; he will take over the Universe! Nah, he'll probably escape, find a Halo and create an army of Sentinels, etc to kill the Flood, the Covenant and Humans.**

**Spirit Wolf; I won't stop writing, although I do write slowly.**

**Qtip6688; I shall continue.**

**Tim George; Yes, this is my attempt at a serious fic. Although, there are some gags the first few chapters. But I have stopped writing gags and I have moved into being more serious.**

**Everyone out there; I have other stories and they are as follows;**

**Dawn of the Flood- Halo**

**HALO 2 Parody- Halo 2**

**Halo 3 Parody- Halo 3**

**HALO 3: Separate Events- Halo 3**

**HALO: Combat Devolved- Halo**

**Reality's Collide- Command and Conquer & Halo Crossover**

**The day MC went mad- Halo**

**Please check them out and Review them, because I haven't very many Reviews as of** late.

**Halo 3: Alpha Base**

The midday sky shone clear as the nearby sun-beamed radiation in the form of sunlight at the Halo. The huge, rolling hills protruded the landscape, with the odd mountain sticking out. Huge bodies of water spread for tens of miles, or possibly for hundreds of miles, sparkling like a thousand diamonds. And then there were pastoral fields, thick with alien vegetation. Some fields had no plants and these were used as a stage for Alpha Base.

A huge and terrifying swarm of Dropships descended onto a cluster of Forerunner building that formed a butte. This was designated 'Alpha Base Command'. A Pelican Dropship flew, inconspicuously amongst the 'swarm'. Just like any other standard issue Pelican except it had one difference. It carried a Spartan soldier. The last of the Spartan II's. The Pelican Dropship landed and its occupancy disembarked, the Spartan soldier last. He looked at the Forerunner buildings and at the Gravity lift that he new led down to chambers underneath the butte, and remembered Halo.

There had been an Alpha Base on Halo. Commandeered by Commander Silva and his Helljumpers. Somehow, for which the Chief did not know, Silva and his troops had died, even though they had been in control of a ship, the _Truth and Reconciliation_.

The Master Chief sighed. A Marine came up to the MC.

"Sir, Commander Hawkins requests your presence at the Command Centre. It's this way" informed the MC. The MC followed the Marine to a Forerunner building. Outside, two Helljumpers stood guard. The MC entered and saw Commander John Hawkins seated at a table, with an Elite in Gold Armour. Around them, were computers, weapons and the usual stuff that cluttered up bases that had been constructed quickly. The Commander and the Elite noticed the MC.

"Welcome to Alpha Base, Master Chief" greeted Hawkins, standing up a shaking MC's hand "This is Jilamanee, Commander of the Grunts, Elites and Hunters"

"Greetings fellow warrior, it is an honour to fight by your side" welcomed Jilamanee, also standing up.

"Shall we continue with the briefing?" asked Hawkins.

"Yes, you may" replied Jilamanee, sitting down. MC did the same.

"As we know, there are still Brutes, Drones and Jackals on Halo. We must eradicate them, for they are a threat. At this stage, we are vulnerable to an organised attack. Even though the enemy do not have any ship support, they have enough supplies and equipment to survive for a while. (Hawkins switches on a Holographic map of a Halo) From reports gathered, we have identified a massive enemy force converging here, fifty miles North of here. If they attack soon, and they may do, we will be overrun and slaughtered" lectured Hawkins.

"I and my Brothers shall repel the assault" said Jilamanee.

"Are you sure Jilamanee? In respect, your forces are not organised or strong enough yet" stated Hawkins.

"Then I could lead a force comprised of both yours and my armies and defend the North from assault" explained Jilamanee.

"Alright then, I shall continue to set up Alpha Base. Master chief, I have orders from Admiral Stanford; you must retrieve the Index as quickly as possibly, before the Brutes find it first and activate Halo" ordered Hawkins.

"Yes, sir. Anything else?" asked MC.

"No, you can go now. Gather what supplies you need, report to 201st Helljumper Squad. Their your support on this mission" ordered Hawkins. MC was confused.

"Sir, with respect, the Helljumpers are good, but they'll slow me down and get killed. I think it would be better if they stayed here to defend Alpha Base, sir!" MC stated.

"Heh, don't worry son, the Helljumpers are now better than ever, thanks to or Covenant allies" said Hawkins.

"Yes, sir" barked MC, and left feeling confused. When the Chief exited the building, a Helljumper came over to him.

"Sir? The 201st Helljumper Squad is ready" informed the Helljumper. The MC followed the Helljumper. The Helljumper led the MC. The Helljumpers wore slightly different uniforms than the other Helljumpers he had seen before.

"Sir, if you're interested, the Helljumpers have new armoured suits, with a prototype shield" explained the Helljumper. So now the MC new what Commander Hawkins meant. With the new suits shield technology and the Helljumpers would be more effective. The MC realised that he did not have any weapons and so went to the Armoury. It was very disorganised and weapons were cluttered all about. There were a few Technicians and Marines organising it all. The MC grabbed a Shotgun and a Battle Rifle and the appropriate ammo. He also took a Bandolier of Frag and Plasma Grenades.

The MC went back to the Helljumper Squad.

"Alright, lets go" he said. The Helljumpers and the MC moved to their assigned Pelican Dropship.

The Pelican kept close to the ground, travelling at high speed. Onboard, twelve Helljumpers and a Spartan waited for the Pelican to land. The Master Chief new that this was going to be a difficult mission. He looked at the sky and saw the Covenant and Human Dropships and wished Cortana was there with him.

**Disclaimer: how was that? Review or die!**


End file.
